My Little Pony - The Bluest Fear - Incomplete - Suspended
by Blu The Skye Griffon
Summary: Blu Macintosh, a fearful human, wakes up to find himself in a world of ponies, which have only ever seen one human before. With help from the mane six and a then some, Blu will learn the true reason he was brought here.
1. Chapter I: Arrival On Apple Farm

Blu was your average boy, 19 years of age. He didn't do anything particularly great. Or good for that matter. There was one slight thing though; he had agoraphobia, which meant he was scared of going outside. His mum and dad had died 3 years ago, and he had been even worse since then. The only person he allowed in the house was his two friends, Alex and Georgia, but they had stopped coming to see him. Blu was a sad person in life, due to fears and no-one to talk to.

Blu was a pale character, like Bella from the Twilight movies and had short dark brown hair. He had a grey jacket over a t-shirt with thin orange and white lines and a collar. He likes to put the collar over the back of the jacket. He wore black denim jeans and his shoes had no Velcro or strings. He was a very thin person; he hardly ate much because he'd run out of food a while back, so he stuck to pot noodle's.

This train of thought ended when he realized he was not at his home any more. He had woken up in a barn. "Hmmh..." he mumbled. Blu waited for someone to come and help him. He looked around the barn; there were just a few hay bales.

"Hello?" he asked. He got up and found a rip in his jacket, so he took it off and put in on one of the hay bales. "Is anyone around?" he asked, but gained silence.

Suddenly, the barn door opened, and from what Blu could tell two people had entered. "That's all fer today I think, it's getting late" said a southern female voice, she sounded tough. Another voice came,

"Eeyup" he said, and it was male and sounded like the "strong and silent type". Blu looked at his jacket on the hay bales,

"Oh damn!" he whispered. To his surprise, they didn't see it.

Blu couldn't see they people though.

"You go in inside, I'll lock up tonight" came the female voice again. Suddenly it started to get really cold.

"Huh? Why is it really cold now?" Blu whispered, stuttering. When he heard the closing of the barn door, he assumed it was okay to stand up. Unfortunately to his dismay, the character was still there, and had only closed one door. Blu stood there, and looked at this person. Only, it wasn't a human, it was a horse of some sort. "I-er..." he managed to spit out before grabbing his jacket and ducking behind the safety of the bales.

The pony came over, she was orange, a tangy orange. She had three small apples tattoo's to her flank and wore a cowboy hat. As she was walking over, Blu tried to look for a place to hide. She stopped and looked just over Blu, "Odd, I swear I saw one!" she said. She looked around a bit more, "Must have just been my imagination" she mumbled. She was walking back to the door. Blu wondered if she locked the doors, would he be able to get out. He thought was it best to push himself to calling someone he didn't know. He made up his mind.

"Hello?" he said. He eventually stood up, putting his jacket back on, "I'm gonna kick myself for doing this" he said. He looked at the orange pony,

"Another one!" she shouted. She ran over and pushed him to the ground, she had her hooves on his shoulders. Blu did all he could think of, struggle and mumble.

"Get off!" he shouted. The orange pony glared at him,

"Who are ya?" she asked. Blu didn't want to tell her his name, so he just struggled some more. Eventually he gave in, and stopped struggling; he felt sweat tricking down his face. Blu did not like this situation.

"My name?" asked Blu. The pony nodded, "Why should I tell you?" he asked. The pony had a mad expression,

"Because if you don't, I'll do something" she said.

"Okay, just don't hurt me, please!' he screamed, 'My name is B-Blu" he finished. The orange pony smiled,

"Good, second question, who do you work for?" she asked.

"I-erm, I don't work for anyone. Can you please get off me, your, err, hooves are digging into my shoulders" he said, the pony looked into his eyes,

"Don't run" she said. He lifter her hooved gently off his shoulders.

"Thank you, and what's more is that you're a-a-a pony" he said. His favourite animals were horses, but this was awesome as it could get.

"Three, do you plan to hurt anypony?" she said. She was looking at him as if trying to see into his mind,

"I-do you have to stare at me?" he asked. She looked away from his eyes, but still looked at his face. "I've never hurt anyone, not that I recall" he said. The orange pony continued to process him,

"You are human, right?" she asked. Blu nodded, and then smiled,

"Where am I? Are there loads of ponies here? Can I meet them?" he bombarded the questions at her.

"You're in Ponyville and yes, the towns full of ponies. As for the last question, I can't say right now" she said. Blu's smile went to a frown,

"I suppose humans aren't very nice here?" he said, were they any humans here?

"Well, the name's Applejack. Welcome to Ponyville, I think you should come with me" she said. Blu flinched,

"As in, outside?" he asked. "Applejack I can't go outside, I have Agoraphobia" he said.

Applejack stood there with a confused face, "What's that?" she asked. Blu sighed,

"It means I'm afraid of leaving the indoors, of going outside" he replied, thinking about all the times he tried to leave his house. The furthest he got was closing the door behind him. Applejack thought,

"You ain't trying to trick me are ya?" she asked.

"Didn't I already say that I love ponies and am completely harmless?" he asked.

"You didn't say harmless" said Applejack. Blu stared at her as if to say 'You know what I mean'.

"I mean when you took me down about five minutes ago" he said.

"Oh yeah, well…" she said, she was trying to think of something. "Would it be easier for you if I said that everypony is asleep?" she asked. Blu slowly stood up and walked over to the door,

"Do you live in a house?" he asked. Applejack couldn't help but laugh,

"Where else would ponies live?" she asked.

Blu looked at a house in the distance, "It doesn't matter, can we get there now?" he said. Applejack walked in front of him and opened the door,

"Ain't nothin' gonna hurt ya" she said. Blu stood outside for a second.

"I-I-Can we go now?" he stuttered. Applejack nodded,

"Alright, follow me" she said. Applejack left the barn and locked it; she and Blu started walking side by side.

"So, Applejack, it is peaceful" said Blu, he couldn't think about what to say.

"Yup, pretty peaceful. It wasn't like this a few months ago" she answered. Blu didn't know what this meant,

"What do you mean?" he asked. Applejack started acting a bit shifty,

"Ah'll tell ya later" she said, and reverted back to normal.

Blu really couldn't think of what to say to a pony. "Applejack?" he asked, she looked at him,

"Yes?" she asked. Blu thought again,

"What exactly do ponies talk about?" he asked. He was also keeping his eyes closed to the way to the house. He had his hand on her hat so he knew where she was, he trusted her. Despite the fact that she did nail him, she was kind and didn't act as though she would harm anyone.

"Well, anything really" she said. Blu thought again, but nothing came to mind.

"Applejack?" he asked. Applejack stopped, Blu didn't see why,

"Why did we stop?" he asked. Applejack laughed,

"We're here' she said, 'but no funny business" she said. Blu opened his eyes; apparently Applejack had already gotten him inside the house.

"I promise" said Blu, as he looked around.

The house looked like something from a western, and there was a faint smell of paint? Or something like it, there were pictures all over the walls and they themselves were bright green. "Applejack, your home is a cosy place" Blu said, spotting a fireplace. It was a really nice, cosy little house. "Applejack, where is urm…" mumbled Blu, he didn't know the name of the other pony.

"That's ma big brother, Big Mac" she said. Blu laughed,

"Like the bur-" he started, but he thought saying burger might offend them. He stopped, "Never mind" he said.

Applejack's face became serious, "I know about burgers" she said through gritted teeth.

"How?" asked Blu. Applejack became nervous again,

"It doesn't matter" she said. Blu shrugged it off and walked around a corner to find a small set of stairs with three mini ponies running down them. But before he could move-CRASH.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you" said Blu, he looked around to see the three ponies, but they looked as though they never crashed into him. "Alright" said Blu. Applejack walked up to the group of ponies.

"Applebloom, this Blu the human" she said. This Applebloom was a yellow colour, with a tinge of green and had a dull red mane.

"Is he gonna hurt anypony?" she asked, innocently. Applejack looked at Blu with more kindness in her expression,

"No, I think he's better than…" she started again.

"Applejack, tomorrow, if I'm still here will you tell me why you know about humans?" he asked. Applejack nodded.

"Yeah, but you must be tired, right?" she asked. Blu nodded,

"Very…" he said, incidentally yawning at the same time. Applejack looked at a sofa in the front room, and pointed at it.

"You wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch tonight would ya?" she asked. Blu shook his head and smiled,

"All I want is a nap" he said.

Applejack sniggered, "Good, well girls, you go to sleep too now, okay?" she asked and the three fillies sped upstairs. Blu got up and walked over to the sofa and collapsed on it.

"G'night AJ" he mumbled, almost asleep already. He heard Applejack say something, but had already fallen asleep. 'What is this world like?' he thought, 'Why does Applejack know about humans?' he asked. Blu dreamed about how life would be if he were here the next day, but his focus left his dreams. Blu was completely asleep.


	2. Chapter II: The None-Attention Seeker

"Hello?"

"Y'all awake there, sugar cube?"

Blu was on a sofa. He noticed that when he'd woken up around 10 minutes ago. Applejack was seeing if he was awake. "Yeah, AJ, I'm awake, just sleepy-" he stopped, he was in a ponies house. "Oh my god-I'm…still here?" he shouted.

"Hi there" said a small pony-he recognised her, the pony he saw before he'd passed out the night before.

"Hello, what is your name again?" he asked. He could only remember a few thing from last night, he was in a barn-talking ponies-questions...

The Curious pony looked at him, with a face so cute, Blu felt like his heart might start melting at any moment, "Don't ya remember me?" she said, she seemed to be slightly scared.

Blu answered with "Yeah, but I don't remember your name, and who was stood next to you when I you crashed into me?." he finished.

"The name's Applebloom, and the ponies ya saw me with were my friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." she said. Blu hadn't progressed so good yet, so he decided to stand up, his shoes were on a matt nearby, and so was his grey jacket.

"Applejack said ya might be uncomfortable with those on durin' yer sleep." she said, she looked calmer than she did last night. Maybe she had not had anything to boost her sugar levels yet? He got up properly onto his feet, Applebloom pulled a face of amusement and confusion-obviously, she nor any pony had seen a human before, but then again, Applejack questioned him, almost like she knew he was evil or something.

At this precise moment, Applejack walked into the front room, or at least what he assumed was the front room. "Well, lookie who's awake" she said, "Would y'all like some apple pie?" she said with a cheery smile.

"Well- it's not like I couldn't use one, I'm so hungry!" he moaned. Blu hadn't eaten in a long time, "And by the way Applebloom, there's nothing to fear from me" he finished.

"Well, after breakfast, Ill take ya down to Twilight's to see if she knows anything about why yer here" Applejack finished, as she walked into the kitchen.

After a couple of minutes, Blu decided to put his shoes on. He walked into the kitchen, where he saw Applejack, getting a apple pie out of a curiously-cute looking oven. "Erm…need any help there" he said, he added the word 'partner' because he wasn't sure if all of the ponies had a southern accent.

"Why in the world are ya tryin' to mimic me?" she asked with a bored expression on her face.

"Sorry, I've, never met a real pony-that can talk that is, and certainly one that is orange!" he shouted.

Applejack handed him the plate with her mouth, and Blu took it, he didn't really like apples. But, he thought it couldn't hurt to try and eat some. Blu opened his mouth, and put some pie into it, he started to chew on it-half expecting it to taste horrible and like dirt. But he thought 'OMG, this is good, it tastes better than apples, it's like-like, I don't even know!' He could tell that Applejack was happy with his expression, he only just noticed the pure look of joy on his face, when he looked in a mirror behind her. "Applejack?" he said, after finishing the pie,

"Yes, what is it sugar cube?" she replied, for the most part, Blu wanted to kiss her, but it seemed a pit of a pervy thing to do, so,

"Well, it's just…" he started to blush, "No-one's ever done anything for me before…I know you dont trust humans but c-can I have a hug?" he asked with slight embarrassment.

Applejack face lit up at this-either she trusted him completely, or she thought he was asking her out. "Sure, but may I ask why?" she asked this, whilst giving him a hug, no-she was still a bit suspicious.

"Well, I've never tasted anything so good before, and no-one…" he thought he might get a few giggles by saying anypony-they probably already did.

"Any-pony has any done something so nice for me." he was done speaking. After the breakfast and the hug, Applejack opened her front door, Blu rebelled at the idea. But Applejack, he trusted, so he walked up to the door, and took one little step outside. "Okay, this will be easier than last night, i'm sure" he said, for the first time in a long time, Blu was outside.

"See, I told ya" Said Applejack, right behind him. After around 10 minutes of Applejack persuading Blu to go further into the outside world, he gave up, and Applejack had offered him a ride, so he didn't have to walk. He reluctantly disagreed, thinking he might hurt her, or something worse, but he gave that too, and sat on her back, "Applejack? Why are you being so nice?" he asked. Applejack smiled, but Blu couldn't see her face, "Because you seem a lot nicer, and if you were to pull a move, i would pin you to the floor instantly" she said.

"Applejack, I want to thank you, in helping me." he softly whispered into her ear, as he suddenly noticed she was walking into a town.

"You know, if you want you can close yer eyes?" she answered back softly.

"NO!" he shouted, gaining looks from nearby ponies. He started to get a bit anxious, he noticed a tree with a door, nearby. It was a big area, and had a large back garden. The tree itself was light brown. He got off of Applejack's back, and ran towards it, hastily.

He knocked on the door, and when it opened, there was a yellow Pegasus, who's face had changed at the sight of him.

Blu was getting a bit frightened at all the attention he was getting, not meaning any disrespect, he pushed past this pony, into her house.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry" said Blu, looking out of a window, then closing the blinds.

"Hey-what are you-?" the butter coloured Pegasus asked., but stopped when she fully saw him. her face went a pale colour, paler than yellow. she was as scared of him as Applebloom seemed to be.

"Agoraphobia, and I've got it." Blu finished. But by the looks of it, the pony knew exactly what he was talking about.

At this point, the pony had given out a small shriek, and hidden herself in a small cupboard.

"Why is every one of you ponies scared of humans?" he asked, there was no reply. Blu just assumed that this timid sounding pony was a shy one, which possibly led him to his next question. "Shy?" he asked, then came a knock at the door,

"It's Applejack-Fluttershy, are you okay?" she shouted from outside. 'Fluttershy' Blu thought. 'if I'm going to get a good reputation here, I'd better apologize.

"Fluttershy, is it? I'm sorry for breaking into your house. It's just that I'm afraid of the world outside, the attention was getting to me, and I just-your house-seemed peaceful, natural looking…" nothing he said would ease Fluttershy.

"Is it because I'm a human?" he asked, "If so, I can assure you, I would never hurt any…pony? I would never hurt anyone. I don't like making enemy's." he tried, and failed. A tear appeared in his eye, 'I've upset someone already-surely I'm not this horrible. But soon enough he started crying. Not with pain, mostly sympathy for this pony he'd hurt.

"I'm sorry…" he managed to cry out, "I-I guess I'll just leave" but as he did this, Applejack had knocked the door down.

"Fluttershy?!" she shouted. "Blu, what did you do?" Blu looked at her, with drying tears on his cheeks, he managed to say,

"I-I think I may have scared her to the point of trying to escape me, that or she thinks I'm gonna try and kill her." he sobbed.

"Applejack" Blu heard in a very timid, nervous sounding voice. "Applejack, who is this?" she asked slowly and in a sqeaky voice. Applejack's response was,

"Don't worry, Fluttershy-This is Blu, he's not like…" she stopped there.

"Not like who?" Blu asked sadly.

"Look, Blu- I should tell ya, before you scare everypony" she said, "The last boy to come here, he was, evil. He…was human-his name was... Jack. He hurt and beat up some ponies, including-"

"Oh My God, Fluttershy-if I'd have known, I would't have burst into your house like that. I didn't know, I swear beyond my comprehension, I'm not like that other human" he said, "This is having no effect…" Looking sad and dismal, he headed to the door, and walked out. He didn't care if had Agoraphobia, he'd just hurt someone, scared them to their core. Applejack ran up to him,

"Well, sugar cube, at least this is a start. Look Fluttershy is weak-hearted, and she might talk to you later, she is probably just really scared right now…" she stopped. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, a sky blue blur came out of the sky, he didn't get out the way.


	3. Chapter III: Dashie And Princess

"GAH" this person shouted. Definitely female.

"Rainbow? What have I told ya 'bout crashing into pon-well-just watch out will ya?" Blu got back u and looked at the cyan Pegasus in front of him, "You look thrill-needing and beautiful" he said.

Rainbow apparently spoke again "What's beautiful?" she said, half confused.

"Erm, eer, I- You?" he said, his face turning a deep red, and making himself look like an idiot. He may as well told the truth about what he thought.

"Me? Beautiful? Applejack, I don't trust this-HUHH, human!" she screamed. Instant reflex, which was punching Blu in the face.

"AArgh!" he screamed, "Why-that hurt-why do people think I'm evil. Just because of that human-Jack?" Rainbow looked away from him,

"Sorry, did i hear correctly?." she looked like she was holding back tears.

"Yes, a human that isn't evil" he said.

"Applejack, who is this human" she asked, looking fierce.

Applejack sighed. "This is Blu, he's a human and Ah don't think he's evil. He even has a fear of goin' outside" she said.

"Oh, well, sorry then" said Rainbow. "Wanna hang out some time?" she asked.

Blu nodded, "Sure, but don't hit me again" he said.

Rainbow smiled, and her wings went out, she took off at an astonishing speed. "Rainbow Dash" said Applejack.

"How many of your friends are there left to meet?" he asked. Applejack sat down, and put one hoof to her chin,

"Twilight, Pinkie, and Rarity. We'd best not visit Pinkie though, don't even ask, Blu" she said, done thinking,

Blu said "Okay" and nodded.

They walked for a little bit. Blu getting stares here and there, he got a little bit anxious. They arrived at another tree, somehow, it looked 'Smarter' thought Blu. "Applejack, would you explain to your friend before I hurt her too?" And Applejack nodded. She opened the door, to see a Purple pony, with a horn. "Oh, wow, a unicorn, that's awesome!" Blu couldn't help but scream out.

Twilight turned around to spot Blu and Applejack, "Hey there Applejack, what brings you to-" she like all the others looked at Blu, and a look of terror sunk into her eyes.

"Now, twilight, before ya do or say anything, I've questioned Blu, and he seems fine to me. Heck, he even called Dash beautiful" almost mocking him.

Now that Applejack had briefly explained the topic, Twilight seemed to instantly bring herself to state of calm, and relaxed, she too remembered all too well, what Jack may have done here.

"Well, Blu, is there anything I can help you with?" she tried to smile, but still looked like she was in some sort of defensive position.

"Well, yes thank you, Twilight Sparkle, I think it was?" he nodded, "1, I would like to know if you have any books on fiction stories about adventurers, and 2, I don't suppose you'd have a spell that can turn me into something other than a human?" Said Blu, after successfully receiving a look of curiosity from Twilight. 2, now that's 2 ponies who liked him.

"Well, no, sorry I don't. but I have a spell that can…oh, no-not that, that's what I tried with Jack, the evil cretin." he didn't expect that from an well-educated pony, and they all seemed to put emphasis on that name... Jack.

"Twilight, I presume your well-educated by the books that surround you?" he asked. Twilight nodded,

"Maybe Princess Celestia brought you here?" she seemingly asked herself.

"Princess? You have royalty? Oh my god, she must know I'm here-she wants to get rid of me, doesn't she?" Blu felt like crying. if ponies did hate humans, then surely the Princess would, right?

At this Twilight seemed to have lost all doubt about Blu being as wicked as this Jack character. "No, no don't worry, I'm sure she is trying to teach me something. Hold on…" she turned from book shelving, to a circular stairway, "SPIKE!" she shouted. But Blu heard a masculine voice, about as young as his, actually.

"Yes, what is it? I was just about to take a nap." A purple being... a dragon? It must be.

"OH MY GOD!" he shouted, again something he was fascinated about, "A dragon, you have a dragon?" he questioned. Spike-the dragon, had stopped at the bottom of the stairs, and stared at Blu. A look of anger appeared on his face. He lashed out jumped on Blu's face, he starting trying to slash at him, but was pulled away with the aid of twilight's magic.

"Ow, oh, my face-Jesus, no, sorry, that's it!" he ran off out of the door Applejack had failed to close in time. "This is not fair!" he shouted. Everypony was acting scared because of the previous human who had come to this land. Blu spotted what looked to be a bakery. He walked up to it, and everypony near him looked like they were secretly judging him. He shouted so that every pony could hear him, "Don't judge me based on some 'apparent' lunatic who came here before me! It's not fair, why should I suffer!" He looked at a window in the bakery. It smelled delicious inside.

Most of the ponies had not even noticed his speech. He was happy about that, at least he was no longer afraid of the outside world. When suddenly a very crazy-looking bouncing pony seemed to be circling him, thinking weather to trust him. "If your gonna get scared and run off or kill me, at least give me the pleasure of saying hello?"

Almost instantly, at hearing these words, the pony flinched for a second, mainly at kill, but then she stopped at looked at him. She stuck out a hoof. "My name's Pinkie Pie, you?" she said, with a hint of sadness, but she was genuinely happy.

"My name is Blu" he said, before taking her hoof, and shaking it.

"Don't worry, my friends told you probably not to meet me, right?" Blu nodded, "That's because of Jack, he put me in hospital for 2 week…" she looked depressed all of a sudden, "Never mind that." she looked happy again. Was this pony real? "I've seen you all morning, but by the look of it, your quite friendly" she screamed. Blu knew she was annoying, but who wasn't at times. "Would you like to come in?" she said.

Blu nodded, "Thank you" he mumbled. Before he entered, he noticed Applejack and Twilight hadn't followed him. He opened the door,

"SURPRISE!" shouted a bunch of ponies, including the 5 he'd seen earlier. Applejack, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, even Fluttershy, but to be fair, he had been a bit rude to her. How the hell did they all get here so damn quickly?!

"Rarity" said an elegant looking white pony, with a velvety purple mane, and similar tail.

"Hi, uh, I'm Blu." he mumbled,

"Does that stand for something longer?" she asked. What a curios question, he thought, "Yes, actually-it's short for Bluward, but it sounds like a wierd name, so Blu, if you please." he said, Rarity nodded. "And I assume you're an element of the mane 6?" she nodded again.

Pinkie bounced I the middle of the room, dancing, Fluttershy was still in the corner, looking like she was crying. Rarity and Twilight were talking near the bunch bowl, and Applejack was doing something Blu couldn't see properly.

Rainbow dash came up behind him, "So, you really think I'm beautiful?" Blu's face going redder than an apple.

"Well-I…You, and the…" he had become lost for words. For the first time, he noticed her mane. It was shorter than the others, and was multicoloured, unison to a rainbow. Hence the name. "I like you hairstyle." he said, making Rainbow Dash smile,

"I like yours, too" she answered. "OH MY GOD!" Blu had realized that a few days ago, he was making a project about something, in which he had attempted to make his hair blue with black stripes.

"Yeah, that…was for something I was making… a film." he blushed.

"I'm gonna tell you right now-no-one's ever called me beautiful before, and I never expected it from a human, so don't think about any funny business, okay?"

He was in a good mood, so Blu agreed, and said one thing, "You know, even if I did…you know…I don't think I would've liked it. Being in a relationship with a pony would be really weird."

Rainbow dash stared at him, "Wishing I'd not said that" he said.

But just as she opened her mouth, the door to Pinkie's house was opened, and stood outside was a huge pony, with wings, and a horn, she was white, like rarity. But her mane, it looked like a rainbow-cloud.

She had a small crown on her head, and looked very important, stood beside her was a smaller, much bluer, darker looking pony, maybe a speaker…

Blu suddenly realized this was the princess.

"Princess?" Blu called out to her. She turned her head, and looked at him.

"Yes?" She had a soft, but mature voice, "Who are you, human?" she asked. "My name is Bluward" he said, he had a feeling that he should pronounce everything properly.

"Interesting name?" she said, "Blu, is that alright with you?" again speaking.

"Well, -" he noticed that every pony was looking at him, "Yes, that's what I go by anyway." he finished.

"Oh, and I should mention, I'm the one who brought you here, I can explain-" interrupting her, Blu said,

"Thank you, this has been a very good experience so far." he looked at her, "Sorry, carry on…" he felt a bit mad with himself.


	4. Chapter IV: Tour Of Ponyville

After princess Celestia had come into the party, and most ponies had gone home, she started to explain. "Well, you see, the last human I brought here was an experiment gone wrong." she stopped,

"But what was the whole evil thing about?" Blu asked.

"Well, its just that…after he got here, he seemed nice, friendly, but this was deception…" she paused again. "The mane 6, who you are with now, Fluttershy was the unluckiest of them. She offered him a place to stay, and it turned out he wasn't nice…not at all." she carried on.

By this time all the mane 6 had gathered around me, "So, you weren't sure before if I was trying to deceive you, or something?" he asked. Applejack raised a hoof,

"'Part from me, I could tell ya weren't evil, when I questioned ya, remember?" she said.

"well, yeah" he said. He looked at the Princess, "So, why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"I'm trying to show the ponies of this town that not all humans are evil" she said.

Blu smiled. "Thank you" he said. This was the first pony, despite Pinkie, to know he'd good.

"I must go now, Twilight, make sure Blu has a good time, and don't let him get into any trouble" she said.

Twilight smiled, "Yes Princess, I promise" she said excitedly. Then Celestia vanished.

Blu walked off as the mane 6 watched him, "I hope he interacts well" said Rarity.

He looked at where the music was coming from, it seemed to be coming from all direction. When suddenly, he looked at a white pony with purple shades, 'rather trendy' he thought, what was her cutie mark?

"Excuse me?" asked Blu, leaving the mane 6 alone for a bit. "Are you the DJ?" he asked. The pony looked at him and smiled,

"What? I couldn't hear you, I was busy with these beats!" she had to shout, the music seemed to be getting louder. No, the other ponies were all leaving, apart from Pinkie who lived upstairs. He looked around to see some backgrounders he'd seen on the street before. One of which was sat on a chair like a… human?

"See you later!" he shouted, the pony obviously heard him when she waved at him.

"Hey" he said to the mint coloured pony sat on the chair.

"Oh, hi, you're new aren't you?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, but I find it more interesting that you can sit like that." Blu said.

"It's not difficult." she replied. He left her, because he got more interested by going outside again. It seemed to give him a shock of thrill and excitement.

Blu walked down the street for what seemed like an hour, when in actual fact, it was all of about 12 minutes.

BAM! Blu fell to the ground, he was disorientated from the blast. 2 thinks came to mind, 'who hit me?', and 'what the heck with?'. Before he blacked out, he turned around to see a grey blur, a pony? With blond-ish hair, and a distinct eye pattern. Blu turned to the ground again, and fainted.

"Mommy? Who is that?" Blu heard.

"Hey, where…oh…my head…" Blu managed to say before seeing a pony in front of him, with crossed eyes, and her [supposedly a girl] cutie mark, was bubbles?

He suddenly woke up, had he been knocked out?

"*GASP* You…hit me…" the pain was almost knocking him out again, "Awake, stay awake!" he shouted.

He hadn't noticed yet, but his arms were tied up to a tree behind him, he was sat at the bottom of the tree.

"Well, that was a derpy move." he said.

"How do you know my name?!" the apparently Derpy asked.

"What do you mean? derp is an Earth expression, It means-" she cut him off,

"I don't care, I think I'd know what my own name meant." she said.

"Well, did you 'viciously attack me because of this evil Jack character that I'm nothing like, because I've never left my home, and I'm 19!" he started to shout. Sure, he didn't expect everything to be absolutely fine here, but seriously. "Why does everyone in this town think I'm evil?" Blu asked her.

He suddenly tried to get up, with ease the rope untied, "That wasn't tied up very good." he said. Derpy looked at him with what appeared to be pure hatred.

"Please, give me a bre-" he stopped when he saw a small unicorn behind her, 'Mommy?' he thought. "Can I ask you something?" he asked, and derpy replied with a softer tone, maybe confusion,

"What?" Blu stepped to the side of Derpy and looked at this filly again, properly. "If you're a Pegasus, then why is your daughter a unicorn?" he asked. Derpy looked sad, almost straight away now.

"Mommy, why are you sad?" she looked at him, and tried to run at him, "You upset my mom" she screamed, Derpy pulled her back by her tail. "Dinky, no" said her mother, 'Dinky?' It sounded like a nickname for a ridiculously long name.

"Dinky?, I am sorry for upsetting your mother, truly" he started, "And Derpy, was it? I am sorry for 'offending' you in some way" Blu said, "And this Jack whoever he is, he seems to have ruined my chance at making any friends in this place of talking ponies, and rainbows, and nice shiny days-" Derpy cutting him off again, "Jack? Who's Jack, that evil thing before you was called Luke, not Jack" she said with a dumbfounded expression all over her face.

Derpy started walking away with Dinky by her side, "I think it would be best if i weren't to talk to you" she sai.d

"Please forgive me" he whispered.

All of a sudden, he realized that the morn was coming, had she knocked him out for this long?

"RAINBOWS!" Blu heard someone shout before opening his eyes again, a very annoyed Rainbow dash was on top of him,

"Sorry?" he said, "Didn't you already crash into me once?" he finished, Rainbow blushed.

"Yeah, well- at least I didn't make a fool of myself by calling a stranger beautiful" she answered back with a smirk on her face now. He blushed.

He'd realized that Rainbow was still on him, "You know, if ponies wake up now, and see this they'd probably be sick?" he said. Rainbow Dash looked at the situation, and flew up,

"Aw, that's sick!" she yelled at him.

"What? It was just a joke, besides, what did I get into your way for?" he asked her. "Well, I'm gonna enter a race in two weeks, and the best score gets to be with the wonder bolts for a day!" she screamed,

"Wonder bolts, eh?" he asked. Before she could reply, she'd flown on into the next street.

"That looked a little bit inappropriate" said Twilight, walking up to Blu, his face turning a pinkish colour.

"OH, hi, that was nothing, I just got in her way, not watching where I was going." he said.

"Okay? But listen, you need to get a job somewhere, because there is no-one who could let you sleep at their house. Save Fluttershy, but she is still terrified of you" she said, "She hasn't been the same." Blu looked at twilight, he could tell that Jack-"Wait, his name wasn't even Jack, Derpy told me!" he looked angry.

Twilight backed up a little, "Erm, we don't like to use his real name, it scares some of the ponies still." she said.

"You do realise, that if ponies keep being scared of me, what'll happen?" he asked, Twilight knew all too well. He'd probably want to leave, or become evil himself.

"Jobs?" he asked, "I don't imagine you have a job?" he said to her.

"Nope, I just do chores and stuff like that. I am the organiser of events sometimes. Rainbow clears the clouds. Erm, are you any good with fashion design?"

Blu sniggered, "No, not at all!" he laughed.

"Erm, cooking, or baking? She continued,

"Not too good, the last thing I tried to cook was some ste-" 'Steak? Don't sat that!' "Stew" he tried, she bought it, but then,

"You cooked stew?"

"Will you ponies ever give me a break, your so annoying!" he covered his mouth, and stared at twilight. "I-I didn't say that!" he shouted.

"You just did." Twilights expression started off as happy, then confused, and now saddening.

"Well, I know, but my consciousness didn't register my feelings" he said.

"Anyway, back to the subject?" he hastily tried to get back to the job thing, luckily for him, Twilight agreed.

"Any good with animals?"

"Animals?" this was his favourite subject, he adored animals, "Are you kidding me? I've gots 3 dogs, 2 cats, a snake, and a lizard. Not to mention there is a fox that comes to my house for food every Friday night, like it was arranged or something. And I love horses."

"Good, very good, maybe this can help Fluttershy cope with you?" wondered Twilight aloud.

"Wait, I don't know where she lives from here." he said.

"Don't worry, I can guide you" she said, "this way."

And with that, Twilight and Blu set off on a five minute walk to Fluttershy's cottage. Most of the things that happened on the way there, were Blu asking Twilight about their diets, and magic. And if they had pizza?

"We're here" she said, as Blu was already knocking on the door-to her surprise, Fluttershy answered, and opened the door.

She screamed a quiet scream, and Blu put his hand over her mouth, "Fluttershy, it's me from earlier. I wanted to help you with your animals" he said. Fluttershy nodded,

"Well, c-come in..." she said.


	5. Chapter V: Kissy Kissy

"I have a few pets myself" he said.

"So Blu? What are your pets called?" Fluttershy asked him,

"Well, my cats names are Otto, and Izzy, my dogs-Andy, Sky, and Morgan, my snake is just call Slither, and my lizard is called smiley, can you guess why? There's also a fox that comes to my house for food" he said.

"And this fox is?"

"I call him, or her, I don't know the gender, probably her, by the way it eats. Despite the gender, I call it Megan, or Mulder…"

"Oh, I see." she said.

Blu was invited to the back garden where there were loads of animals in small dens, and groves, and even a cave to the far right. "OMIGOSH!" Blu whispered, trying not to shout. "They are all so cute!" he pulled a 'ORLY' face.

"Well, what exactly do I do, just feed them, or wash them, or…" he asked.

"Well, it's time to feed all of the flying animals." she said with a very timid voice.

"Okay, where are they?" Blu asked, feeling stupid, he knew they'd obviously be in a tree or something.

"Look up" Fluttershy said, pointing a hoof in the air.

Okay, well, this was awkward. Blu collected some bird feed from the butter Pegasus, and said "So, do I just scatter it on the floor, or what?" he asked,

"Well, yeah, of course, what else you gonna do with it?" she said in a firmer voice. She was starting to like him.

Later, after the whole job was finished, he'd said to Fluttershy, he didn't care if she didn't like him, he just loved animals.

He said goodbye, and left Fluttershy to one-ponied jobs.

Blu thought 'Well, I've seen Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.' he continued to think, 'Applejack of course, I've fallen in love with Rainbow [he thought sarcastically], and Rarity, who I don't believe I've actually met.'

This trane of thought ended when he bumped into Rainbow Dash for the second time in one day, only she was purposely stood there, he'd just not concentrated.

"Oh, hey there" he said.

"Hi, how's it going?" she responded.

"Pretty good actually, and can you drop the whole beautiful thing, please, if you don't the whole world might explode!" he said.

Rainbow Dash pulled a not amused face, and said "C'mon, it was you who said it. I've never had anypony say anything like that to me, ever." she blushed a little bit, again.

"Look Rainbow, the reason I called you beautiful was because you…well are? I just don't think I was thinking straight, but if you want something from me, or want me to help you with something, then just tell-" he was cut off, for the 500th time today. But it wasn't talking, Rainbow pulled her face away from Blu's.

'Did, she just-KISS ME!?' he screamed in his head. Of course this was in middle of town, and Rainbow must have realized this, so, what was the point. "R-Rainbow, did you just kiss me?"

"Yes!" she said quietly, but it sounded like she was shouting, "You got a problem with it?"

"You-You know that I can't be with you, right?" she looked embarrassed and shocked at the same time,

"Why?" she said, Blu turned his head, looking at ponies talking about him, whispering.

"BLU!" shouted Twilight, he turned around to see that Twilight was stood there with Applejack, they were going to the farm, but this interrupted that.

"Twilight? I'm as confused as you!" he shouted. She put a magical sort of bubble around him, and starting raging, when Blu looked back, Rainbow had gone. It took a few minutes for Twilight to stop raging a Blu for kissing Rainbow.

"It wasn't me, she kissed me! Because I called her beautiful, on day two." he said. Twilight didn't look impressed. Applejack looked at him with curiosity. "Well, I think he didn't do it, Twi" she said.

"Thank you!" Blu said.

"But we saw him-".

Applejack interrupted her, "Yeah, but ah can see it in his eyes, he is just as confused as yerself, Twilight" she said.

Twilight let her magical grip on me go, and with that, Blu saw the sun going down, "That was a quick day!" he shouted.

Applejack said "Yer welcome to use the guest room at Sweet Apple Acres, if ya want." she said.

"Thank you, Applejack" Blu said.

After tons of tiring work, which Blu meant feeding a few animals, becoming the boyfriend [sarcasm] of Rainbow Dash, and Twilight raging at him for 10 minutes, this day was a pretty good one, 'oh god, what a day' he thought. He and Applejack were walking down to the Farm, when nightfall came, he saw Derpy up ahead, looking happy.

"Derpy?" he said, she turned around, and smiled,

"Hello" she said, he opened her eyes, and saw him, her smile turned upside down for a few seconds, then she realized how she had misjudged him.

"Erm, I'm sorry for earlier, or would it be last night?"

Applejack looked confused, "Wait, you two met already?" she said.

"By met, you mean getting knocked out with a spade, loosely tied to a tree, and shouted at by Derpy's daughter, then yeah, had a great time!" he said. "Oh and Derpy, I forgive you" Blu said.

Derpy said "Which part?" Blu walked up to her, close, and whispered in her ear, "Forgiving me." he said.


	6. Chapter VI: Mistakes Are Made

Derpy gave him a quick smile, then said she had to leave. "Applejack, why is Derpy's Daughter a unicorn? And what happened to… you know?"

Applejack looked at Blu, "Well, 'you know' is the reason derpy even has a kid." she whispered, as Blu and Applejack got into the house, Blu suddenly realized what she meant.

'Oh, god, that makes me feel awful, derpy, poor derpy.' Blu thought to himself.

Three fillies ran up to Applejack, and shouted in near unison, "Can we start the slumber party now?!" Applejack had a tired gaze in her eyes,

"Yes, girls, but don't be makin' too much mess now, ya hear?"

Apple…bloom, was it, Applejacks Filly sister said to me "Wanna join us?" Blu couldn't believe this, he turned around, then back to Applebloom, he pointed at himself, Applebloom nodded. He looked at applejack, she nodded.

"Okay" he said.

"Scootaloo, show…" she got stuck with his name, "Blu." he said, "Show Blu up to the sleeping chambers?" she said it with more of a posh voice, Blu shrugged. He heard singing from upstairs, as Scootaloo, 'Scootaloo, ha-ha, but really?' took him upstairs,

"I heard you kissed Rainbow dash?" she said.

"Not really, she kissed me, I called her beautiful, but I was disorientated." he said.

"Sure" she grinned. She seemed to find this hilarious. As they came to the bedroom, Scootaloo opened the door, and a white pony, with a blue, purple, and white striped mane, was there, tidying up, with a lovely singing voice.

"Sweetie Belle, look who it is!" she shouted, Sweetie Belle turned and looked at me, she had a grin on her face too,

"I bet that story has reached everyone by now" Blu said.

They both nodded, Applebloom came into the room, with a tray of goodies. Blu noticed at once, all of them, the three, had curiously blank flanks. "Why don't you have any marks on your flanks?" he asked. Sweetie belle spoke up, "You mean cutie marks?" she said it as though he'd just finished year one at school.

"Yeah, I wondered what they were" he said.

"Well, ya earn one when ya realize ya-".

Blu spoke, "Oh, yeah-Applejack told me that part." Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle sat in a circle, they asked Blu to join them. "What exactly is this game?" he asked.

"Ain't ya never played truth or dare?" asked Applebloom.

Blu answered with "Ain't had any friends." They looked shocked, "Well, I had 2 friends, but I don't know them any more."

The three fillies burst out again in near unison, "You can be our friend!" And for the first time in a long time, apart from arriving and all the other nice things, he got the feeling that he never wanted to leave. Was that Celestia's so called lesson, that not everything is bad?

No matter what people thought of him back home, he had friends here, actual friends!

"Truth or dare, I think I know it." he said, he sat down with them, and Sweetie Belle took the first spin, it landed on Applebloom. Applejack shouted from downstairs,

"1 game, then sleep, me and Blu gotta get up early for something!"

"Truth" said Applebloom, Scootaloo whispered something into Sweetie Belle's ear,

"Truth: who do you 'like'?"

Applebloom looked at me, then back at Sweetie Belle… "Well, I like, erm, Spike?"

"I knew it!" Said sweetie. Applebloom's turn came, and she span the bottle, it landed on Sweetie Belle, her eyes filled with revenge,

"Truth or dare" she asked. Sweetie huffed and said dare. "Dare: I dare you to kiss Blu on the cheek, and she did so without hesitation, which cause Blu to fall over backwards.

"Ha, I did it!" she shouted, Blu wasn't sure if they'd taken him into consideration.

Sweetie belle span the bottle, it landed on Scootaloo, she said truth…

The game went on for at least 20 minutes, making the time around 11pm, until only Blu and Applebloom were in the game. Blu had tried to give up so many times, but she hadn't listened to him.

Blu dared her to quit the game, that way, she took the dare, and ended the game, or she failed and Blu won, ending the game also. She took it.

"Goodnight, girls, and Blu!" she said before getting into a bed, Scootaloo did the same, and Sweetie Belle likewise.

"I'll just erm…" Blu started, but he didn't want to make a fuss, so he used the bedroom next door, which fortunately was Applejacks room, fortunately-as seeing Applejack sleeping on the sofa…

Blue got nice and comfortable, "This is the best world ever, I don't ever want to leave." Just as he was about to drift off, he heard a banging noise, and somepony was outside the window, "Dash?" he said.

"Yeah!" came a muffled voice.

Blu opened the window, and let Dash in, "What's a matter?" he asked her,

"Well, Twilight, and…" she'd flown far, "The others, I went… see them…no-one in their homes, saw them… setting up a party." she took a big breathe, "For you, again…" she smiled, and then kissed Blu again,

"Look dash, you really need to stop that, it won't work…" Blu trailed off, as Dash kissed him again, this time he didn't seem to mind. Suddenly there was a flash, and Rainbow and Blu fell on the bed. ""What?" whispered Blu. The flash got bigger and Blu couldnt see anything but white, he looked over and Rainbow was floating, unconscious. Then he fell asleep.

The next morning!

Blu woke up in the bed, Applejack's bed, he looked over to see rainbow dash in the bed too. 'No, oh god, please, I didn't, I can't remember!' he thought.

Rainbow dash woke up suddenly, "Did we-" Blu said before dash said,

"I don't know, I cant remember last night, I told you about the party, then…blank!".

Great, now Blu has probably done something he shouldn't have, thought was so weird, he didn't want to think about it. At least he was still wearing his clothes.


	7. Chapter VII: Need To know Basis

Blu was in a bed with a pony…"I have to admit, this doesn't look good." he said.

"Yeah, it looks bad…if we did…you know?" she was now dying of embarrassment and puzzlement.

"Well, if we did, how bad could things be?" he asked,

"I-I don't know, what exactly do you remember?" she asked him. Blu tried to think of something, but after her kissing him, nothing, not a single thing.

"Well, you kissed me…then nothing." he said.

Applejack shouted from downstairs, "C'mon y'all!" Blu looked at Rainbow,

"AJ doesn't know you're here, quick, go!" he shouted with a whisper.

"COMING!" Blu shouted downstairs. He was already dressed, so he went downstairs. Applejack had made some apple-pancakes. "WOW!" said Blu, he'd never seen any other pancake type apart from eggs..

"Applejack?" asked Blu, he was going to ask her about inter-species relationships, but, that seemed a bit creepy. "Yes, sugar cube?" she said. That's it, "Why do you call every…er…pony, sugar cube?" he said, trying to change his sentence so it fit their grammar.

"You know-I don't know. It's just a nick name Ah gave everypony." she said, hopefully not aware he was lying. 'Dammit, I'm lying to the element of honesty!' he thought.

"Applejack, I'm afraid I can't stay, I-I'm gonna go see Derpy, where does she live?" he said.

Applejack turned to face him, "Ya did hear what I told ya, right, last night?" Blu nodded,

"Yeah, I know, but I just want to talk to her about something." he told her. "I need to speak to her about the…err, cross-eyed thing." he said.

"Oh, fine-but if do so much as touch her, I'll come get you, right?" she said through gritted teeth. She could tell, however, that he wanted to see if she'd been alright.

He left the house after some amazing tasting pancakes, "Erm, Rainbow? You still here?" he shouted, away from the house, not to grab Applejack's attention.

"Yeah" came from behind him, he looked at her, "I-I'm here, I was waiting for you. So, erm…" she died the sentence down, like he would have expected Fluttershy to.

"Rainbow, just say it, I know it's a strange thing to say, but it does make sense to at least try." he said in confidence.

"So, what if we did- And what if I'm preg-" Blu cut off quickly,

"Oh, no! oh god, I didn't think you were gonna say that!" he shouted. "Well, is there like a hospital, or something?" he asked. 'This is the stupidest thing I've ever done-presuming I did make love to a pony. Make love?, how British!' he thought to himself.

Rainbow said "Well, I'll go to the hospital and…you see Derpy." she said before flying off.

Blu walked down the dirt road, until he came across a street, and at the end of this street, was Twilight's library. He quickly rushed down the town, getting strange looks, and stares he hadn't received before, maybe they knew what he'd done… he didn't end up like Luke, or Jack?

As time passed, and he'd gotten to twilights house, he knocked on the door. "Twilight, you in?" he said. There was a clattering sound from inside, "Twi, you okay in there-" he was cut of by a,

"Yeah, a bookshelf fell over-SPIKE, watch out!" another falling bookshelf? Blu opened the door, and saw loads of books spilled on the floor.

"I shalt help you!" he said a ridiculous voice.

He walked over to Twilight, and started picking up some books, "So Twi-if I can call you that, I have 2 questions and a request" he said,

"Question 1, where does Derpy live?" he finished. Twilight looked at him with shock,

"I personally don't think you should see her" she said,

"But I've already seen her." he said,

"Oh, then you know about the…" she trailed off.

"Look, Twilight, I can see that Jack, or Luke-whatever his name is, he's corrupt, angry, and Celestia tried to help, that didn't work. As I already know, he…beat up Fluttershy, made Pinkie so depressed she got ill…" he couldn't bring himself to say the next part, but he had to, to make his point, "raped Derpy, and I'm not sure about the other ponies, but…for god-Celestia's sake, not all humans are like that!" he finished raging.

"Well, question 2?" asked Twilight,

"Yeah, yeah, sorry-2, is it possible to cross-breed?" he said, blushing.

"Did you-" Blu cut her off, he was scared he'd be banished or something worse if he didn't tell the truth.

"Yes, well, no, I don't know…Rainbow Dash kissed me, at Applejack's place, and…I don't remember, then I woke up like 2 hours ago, in the same bed with her, I don't remember anything-" Twilight stopped him from talking,

"I knew this would happen, Dash is out of control when she loosens up." she said.

"Loosens up?" Blu asked.

"Cool, she always says she is cool, and skilled and that stuff, but she's never had emotions like this, when you called her beautiful, it triggered some sort of emotion chain."

Blu stared at her, "So, your saying, that she's never been in love?" Twilight continued,

"No." she said.

"Oh." said Blu.

He felt ashamed at the question, "So, the request, erm… Can you get a spell that can make me fly?" he asked.

"Well, no, but I have a spell that can make you walk on clouds." Twilight stopped moving books around, "Well, I don't know if it will work on you…" she said.

Blu asked Twilight for a second request before leaving, "Twilight, one more thing, do you have a species-changing spell? He said.

"I-I don't know, why should I?"

Blu shrugged, "Well, if we did, I don't like the thought of pony mother slash human father…" Twilight nodded,

"Well, I'll look for one, in the mean time, the spell for walking on clouds?", she said.

After Blu had agreed to the terms and conditions, and what might go wrong, he said calmly "Well, if I can make someone happier doing it, then I'm fine with it."

Twilight closed her eyes, and pointed her horn at Blu, he was getting a little bit anxious again. She looked like she was thinking too hard, "Twili- Blu managed to get out before he couldn't speak. He couldn't feel his mouth, he had a massive purple cloud around him, and it looked weird. "Mhmf-" he mumbled. His feet got a strange tingling sensation, which made his way up his legs, into his stomach, through his chest, and his arms, and then he blacked out.

After a few brief glimpses of Twilight over him, he got up, "Twilight, did it work?" he said, hoping beyond his capacity.

"I don't know, care to test it?" she asked,

"YESYESYESYESYES!" he raged.

Twilight backup up, scared a bit-only at the shouting, "C'mon then, to clouds dale." she said. They walked outside the library, Blu was okay with this world, besides, his agoraphobia seemed to have died, along with his conceptions about a pony world.

Blu and Twilight eventually arrived at a hot air balloon. "Whoa!" shouted Blu, this world was getting more cooler all the time.

"Well, get in?" she said, half commanding, half asking.

"Yeah…" Blu was too amazed to speak about the hot air balloon.

"Cloudsdale" she said to a stallion, stood near it, he nodded, and pulled a lever, the balloon was now going up, "Luckily, if you want to see derpy, she lives in that house over-".

Blu interrupted her, "Wow, you can make houses out of clouds?" he said, with sheer amazement.

"Yes." she simply replied. Blu looked around as the balloon stopped at cloud level. He opened the door, and stepped out. He was expecting to fall straight through, but in actual fact, all that happened, is that the cloud he stepped on, felt like concrete.

Twilight gave him a goodbye. And Blu started his adventure of trying to get to Derpy's house. While he was walking, he noticed three ponies, dressed in strange blue and yellow costumes, they were stood near a sign-wave that they were also in, it read "WONDER BOLTS". So, this is the wonder bolts is it?

Blu walked up to them, it was easier, because he was a human, and they were surrounded by ponies, and asked "Excuse me? I've heard that your famous from a…friend, whatever for?" They looked at him, the three of them, one female, and two male. They hardly seemed to notice him, after looking at him for a second.

The crowd started to trample his feet, so he left.

PS: Three things, i need voice actors for a huge project and someone who can fluently use flash. Also, i want 2 OC's for a story im planning based on *spoiler* why fluttershy has witnessed scootaloo die twice.

PPS: the third thing is that my skype in mariontheninja, and my pic is a teen-creeper from minecraft made in flash. i wanna talk to some fans and get critique.


	8. Chapter VIII: The Truth Escapes

"Now, dear Derpy, there are some things I wish to discuss with you…" he started off, trying to imagine how he'd start to converse, when suddenly, from in front of him came a,

"Like what?" Blu hadn't paid attention to what he was doing.

"Oh, Derpy, like um… Look, I don't want to make you sad again, so I'll just get it over with, Applejack told me…about Dinky-strange, that means small where I come from-it is a pun?"

Derpy didn't have an expression when he'd started talking, just a blank face.

"Well, it means that here too, silly. I chose it, because she's my little muffin." she said, with a happy face.

"And, also, I'd like to know, for personal reasons, why if "what's his name" did, you know, then did that change something with DNA, because why else would Dinky be a unicorn?" he said.

With still, the same face, she said "I'm not sure, why, what's your reason?" she said, Blu didn't mind answering the question, seeing as he didn't know what he'd done that night,

"Well, I may have 'done it' with Rainbow Dash. I mean, I don't know, I remember she kissed me, then it stops there…" he trailed off, seeing Derpy's face change from expressionless to slightly agitated.

"Well, let me tell you something, if that did happen, don't you dare leave her, that would ruin everything." she said. Her face went to happy, "And it's nice to see you walking on clouds." Blu looked at her, saying bye as she left, how is it that ponies can be angry, then happy, all in 10 seconds?

Well, whatever this was, it didn't matter right now, because Blu thought again, 'I've visited Twilight, Applejack I see every night, Rainbow-may have impregnated her, Pinkie, Rarity and Fluttershy.' "Pinkie first, no, Fluttershy, yeah." he said quietly, looking down the edge of a cloud, seeing the town of Ponyville's street market place, he could see Fluttershy down there. So he, without quite thinking properly, jumped off of the cloud.

"OH GOD!" he shouted, he was falling, and there was no way to stop it, "HELP!" he shouted. Some of the ponies looked up, and some Pegasus ponies stared at him, as though they thought he was trying to fly, never-the-less, 2 Pegasus and Fluttershy jumped into the air, and grabbed him, about 4 metres from the ground. "Th-Th-Thanks Fluttershy, and by the way, I wanted to know if you had anything I could use for-" he stopped and looked at her, she looked terrified beyond belief, "Oh, sorry, I wasn't thinking." he said.

"No-it's ok, really" she snapped back into reality, "Just don't do it again, you might have been hurt. And what did you want?" she finished.

"What? Oh yeah, I need to borrow something from you, it doesn't matter though."

She smiled, "Ok, well, if that's all you wanted, goodbye." she said, before galloping off.

'Fluttershy, check.' Blu thought.

He walked down the street, until he came across a tall, slender building, white-mainly, and it had Rarity written all over it. Blu walked up to the door, and knocked, "Hello?, residence of Rarity?" he asked, there was no answer. He was about to walk away when he heard some humming sounds, and the door was covered in a blue-ish cloud, magic? He was right, the door opened, with Rarity behind it, using her magic to open it.

"Hello Blu, dear. However could I help you?" she said in a very posh, British-like accent.

"Well, yes, I came to see if you could supply me with some clothes, I know I'd obviously had to pay, but I'm getting a bit stinky." he said. Rarity's face lit with curiosity and excitement,

"No, no dear. It would be my pleasure to work with something new."

"So, er…" Blu started until Rarity said he could come in.

"Thank you!" shouted Rarity, she looked so happy to see him.

She told him to follow her, she went upstairs, and into a room on the right, he didn't see how this fit into the building, but It was magic anyway.

"Well, I've already got some costumes for you, I originally made them for…didn't like…thought you might?" she tried to say it in one sentence, but it didn't work.

"Yeah, sure, ill try on some clothes." Blu said, he'd got sweat under his arms, and on the back of his neck… He wasn't used to this heat.

"Okay, here we go" said Rarity.

She used her horn to get a white t-shirt, with small diamonds stitched into the sleeve like a stripe. "Oh my god, that looks awesome" he said, "But er, may I use your washroom, I don't want to get it sweaty." Rarity pointed a hoof at the door across from the room they were in. Blu rushed to the bathroom, he washed himself with the water from the tap, quickly. When he'd done, he got out of the bathroom, and rejoined Rarity.

"Let me try it on!" Blu shouted. It was the best top he'd ever seen. He took of his top. Rarity turned around, respecting his privacy.

When he got the top on, Rarity turned around, "Oh, wow, that suits you excellently!" she said. Blu thought about his favourite song, maybe because he was so happy. "Ponies rocking in the house, tonight!" LMFAO's Party Rock Anthem.

Rarity looked at him, "Yes, I'm sure they are. That sounds like something Vinyl Scratch would like to play."

'MY PHONE!' Blu didn't think about his phone before he arrived, he took it out of his pocket, "Hey listen to the real thing." he said.

After about 6 minutes, the song finished. "Yes, I'm sure she'd like that, very much, and also, what it that?" she asked him.

Blu replied "It's a phone, you can talk to ponies on it, but no-one here has one, but me, so it's only good really for filming and songs…" he finished, now going into his mind with the sentence.

Suddenly, a small purple character walked into the room, "Rarity, I've finished the mess in Sweetie's room."

'Oh, it was spike, this was bound to end well' Blu thought. But to his surprise, Spike instead held out a hand, well claw,

"Hi, I'm sorry about before, it's just that-" he stopped hi there, shaking his claw and saying,

"Well, at least you apologized for it, and I know exactly what that evil cretin did, Spike…" Spike seemed to be confused, "What do you mean, at least I apologized"?" he said.

Blu stopped shaking his claw, and he and Rarity had started walking downstairs, he wasn't sure why. He hadn't been paying attention again. "Well, on earth, where I come from, if your attacked, viciously" spike looked down, "It was only a joke, but still, on earth, no-one would have apologized." he said. It was getting to 6pm-ish time.

"Sorry, Rarity, Spike, but I have to do some more things, and little time to do it in." They both nodded,

"Oh, and, I'll let you have it, because you've proved Luke wrong." Blu couldn't help but talk about this a little bit more

"What?" he said, "well, he said once that all humans were evil and conniving, but, you are not." she said. He waved goodbye, and left the building.

"Pinkie-" he said, before she herself, from out of nowhere appeared,

"Hey Blu, how are you?" she said in his face.

"Pinkie!" he screamed, "Don't ever do that again! You scared the living he- 'hell? No… hay out of me!" he said, calming down.

"Okie dokie!" she shouted.


	9. Chapter IX: Test

Blu walked with the bouncing bundle of joy for about 10 minutes before she brought up the subject of how he arrived.

"You know, It was when I was in my room. I was there, and there was a shape in my doorway, like a pony!" Pinkie looked happy no matter what he said."I remember what they looked like too."

Pinkie gasped, "HUUUUU, you need to tell Twilight!" Blu put his hand over her mouth,

"Yeah, tomorrow, but I've got bigger issues." Pinkie stopped bouncing,

"Like what?" she asked. Blu spoke without thinking, "Well, I might have become a dad with Rainbow-CRAP!" he shouted, Pinkie stood there, gasping all the time, "Oh, I wasn't supposed to tell you, or anypony else!" he shouted, he ran from pinkie to the hospital, which was conveniently close to him.

"Rainbow?!" he shouted, when he got to the hospital, he looked though one of the windows to see Rainbow sitting like a pony on a chair, inside. He knocked on the window. She looked up, and smiled, she ran off. Not really, she just ran to the front entrance, she had a smile on her face still, like an expression that said, something's wrong, but it's fine.

"So, erm…" he started. Rainbow looked into his eyes,

"Hey, Blu, I remember…" she said, "what we did, last night." she continued. Before she could finish her sentence, Pinkie ran up to them, with the other four, Rarity had followed Blu to where Pinkie met him, and they both got Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Right…" said Blu rubbing the back of his neck.

"Blu, what did you do!" shouted Twilight, the others didn't look to impressed either. Rarity and Pinkie looked like they had just seen a tragic accident, it's not like they hadn't.

"Blu, just tell us what happened?" said Applejack.

"What is the problem?" said Fluttershy.

All these questions, even he didn't have the answer. "I-I-Oh, good lord, ask Rainbow, She remembers!" he shouted, all the other 5 ponies looked at Rainbow.

"Well?" they spoke in unison.

"It started when I saw you setting up that party at Pinkie's house, which is why she met him outside, and not invite him in." she started.

"And, I went to tell Blu, because I was so exited, but I remembered when he called me beautiful…" She stopped for a little bit, looking embarrassed.

"well?" said Twilight, looking displeased. Rainbow Dash continued, "Well, he was at Applejack's house, so I knocked on the window, and he let me in, I…" she was definitely not saying the next bit, so Blu said it for her,

"Kissed me?" he said, she nodded,

"Yeah, and then we got more into it, and the answer, simply…" she stopped again.

All of the 5 ponies and Blu were eagerly awaiting the answer.

"Yes, we did." she said.

"Oh, oh god-" said Blu, the memory suddenly rushing back to him, 'Maybe my brain erased it because it was graphical?' he thought.

"But did he get you…"

'No-one liked to finish sentences!' he shouted in his head. "Did I get you pregnant?" he asked, making all the ponies, bar Rainbow dash flinch.

"Well, I took a test" said Rainbow, now her voice sounded tense.

"So was it positive or negative?!" said Twilight, by this point, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie had become too shocked to speak.

Rainbow dash shook her head, "I can't tell you…" she said.

"Why not?" asked Twilight.

"Because Dr. Hooves hasn't got the results yet." Just as she said that, a pony with a white coat ran at us,

"Rainbow, I have good news, even better news, and bad news.

Blu stared at him, "Give us the good news, the bad news, then the even better?" he asked.

Dr. Hooves nodded, "Well, good news, depending on your perspective, I've got the results." she said, "bad news-you'll need to take another test to be sure."

Rainbow nodded, "Can do." she said, blushing slightly.

"And the even better news?" everyone nodded, and looked either shocked or exited, bar Blu, who looked scared,

"Well, the test you took, it's…"

Positive? Negative? Vote in the comments! Some of you may have noticed I post every 6 days, but this is the last chapter for a month, sorry.

However, on the first of July I will be posting one every two weeks. Also, those reading now, my chapters are going to be longer.

If you are a female reader, please contact me on skype. Big project coming up. mariontheninja [skype name]


	10. Chapter 10: Spells & Emotions

"Positive" said the doctor.

"Blu-" Rainbow started, but by the time she'd looked at Blu, he wasn't there. "Oh, great, isn't that just so very fantastical?" she said with buckets full of sarcasm.

Meanwhile, Blu had run off to Twilight's library. "Spike!" he shouted. Twilight's dragon assistant came down the set of oak stairs.

"Yes, Blu?" Spike saw Blu panicking, "Dude, what's wrong" he said. Blu stared at him,

"Well, you know I've been here for about 5 or 6 days?" he said, Spike nodded. "Well, I-I do believe I'm a father!" he shouted, before fainting at the strange words.

It must have been really weird to father a pony.

"Whoa, what are you talking about Blu?" he asked.

"Its hard to explain, I mean, I and Rainbow did something, we couldn't remember for whatever reason, and she- she's pregnant!" he shouted. Blu started pacing up and down. "What do I do Spike?" he asked, still pacing.

Spike stared at him, "How should I know, it's not like I've ever been in a relationship…" he broke off. Blu could tell he had a crush on somepony.

"Spike, you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah…" he said, looking even more depressed.

"Spike, who is it?" he asked. Blu knew that spike liked somepony, either that or he had some incurable disease. Spike dropped his head down, he mumbled something, "What?" asked Blu.

"Blu, you have to promise not to tell anypony!?" he quietly shouted.

"Agreed" said Blu.

"Well, I kind of have a crush on Rarity" he said.

"Applebloom" he said, not realizing spike was right there.

"What?" said spike.

"Erm, well, I had a sleepover with the cutie mark crusaders last night, and Applebloom revealed she had a crush on you?" he turned it into a question.

"Really?" spike said, blushing. Rarity was too old for spike, Blu knew that Applebloom would be more suitable for him.

Spike's face reached a deep shade of red before he said "Erm, Blu, I'll be out for a little bit, can you tell Twilight I'm going to see Applejack-" he started.

"No, because AJ is at the hospital with Rainbow and the others" he said. Spike's face became terrified. He ran off.

"Oh am Ah?" said the voice of Applejack behind him, of course he'd left the front door wide open!

"Uhh, yeah…" said Blu, this wasn't good. "Well, while I have commitment issues, you should go and have some sort of adventure?" he said. Not to mention, Rarity had heard spike's secret.

"Twilight?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said with a small amount of anger in her voice,

"Did you find that…spell?"

She looked at him with curiosity, "Oh, that spell, erm, yeah sure" she said, she looked relieved.

She used her horn to levitate a book to her. "It will use a lot of magic…" she said.

Blu was going to say never mind, but he was sure that would cause endless argument."Well, before you do use that spell, can I see the princess?" he said. Twilight looked shocked at this.

"Why do you want to see the princess?" she asked.

Blu shrugged, "I-I need to know something" he said.

Twilight still looked shocked, "Well, okay" she said, "But the princess doesn't come to Ponyville for 4 days." she finished.

Blu nodded, and seeing as it was getting late again, the other decided to go home, bar Rarity, Rainbow and obviously Twilight, but this was her home.

"Why did you stay Rarity?" he asked her, she jumped,

"What? Oh, well, it's none of your business…" she trailed off, looking disappointed.

"Spike?" said Blu, she nodded and left the building. Did she not know?

Meanwhile, at Applejack's farm, just after spike ran away from the group.

"I wonder if she actually likes me?" spike asked himself. He was still running, now jogging, and he eventually reached a walking pace. He was nearing the barn, and saw Applebloom and the gang achieving their goals, somehow.

"H-Hello?" spike said, as he walked up to Applebloom.

"Hi Spike!" she said.

'Why was spike here, he never visits!' thought Applebloom. "Applebloom, do you er…" he trailed off.

Applebloom walked nearer to spike, "Spike, what's wrong, you've never visited us on your own?" she asked. Spike blushed, 'Think Spike, you've got to focus!' he shouted at himself, mentally.

"Do you want to go out?" he asked. Applebloom's face lit up, she was dying to say yes, but Applejack had appeared.

"Applebloom, just a few more minutes, it's ur bedtime soon." she said, almost complaining.

"Applejack?" Applebloom had ran up to her, and whispered something in her ear. Spike blushed once more. She ran up to him, after her big sister nodded, "YES!" she squealed.

Back at the Library

"So, urm, well…" Blu was actually lost for words. For once in his life, he had done something-he didn't regret it, but, it made him feel off…

"You know, I don't think parenting could be that difficult" Blu said.

"Blu, we don't quite know what your going through, but if it makes-" Twilight had begun to say, But Rainbow spoke up,

"What's with the sympathy for him, I mean, I'm the pregnant one, I'm the one who's gonna give birth, and oh, I shall enjoy being a mother at 20!" she shouted.

"Well yeah, but he's a human, and he's 19, so really, it's more weird for him." Twilight protested.

Blu walked up to Rainbow Dash, who was sat on a pillow-the kind filled with poly-styrene, and asked "Hug?" Rainbow jumped of the pillow, grabbing Blu in her arms, "I know it probably was the stupidest thing to do, but the 'beautiful' remark, and then last night, but I promise I wont leave you" he whispered in her ear. She was crying.

Blu finished the hug, but Rainbow didn't want to. This was awkward.

Rainbow Dash was usually the cool one, the one not afraid of anything, the athletic one, but this-the pregnancy-she was totally unprepared for. She was clearly scared out of her mind, as if she thought she'd fail as a mother. "Rainbow, it's okay" said Blu, she left the hug.

"Thank you…" she said. This was one of the most terrifying things ever.

Blu suddenly had a flashback, it was of him flicking through channels on the TV, and seeing "My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic" on "The Hub". Memories that evaded him up until this point.

"Twilight!" Blu heard. It was Spike, Twilight's dragon assistant, stood at the door with a message in his hand, a scroll.

"Yes, Spike, a message from the princess!" she yelled happily. She used her magic to open the scroll and read it aloud.

Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I am writing to inform you of a change in events. Alex, is his name. He is a friend of Blu, and must be calmed down, he is a pony for some reason I cannot figure out, and is on a rage through town.

From,

Princess Celestia.


	11. Chapter 11: Alex & Georgia

"ALEX!" Blu yelled, for the first time in ages, he'd see his once best friend.. "We have to go out now, Rainbow, I think you'd be better staying here." said Blu.

Blu and Twilight ran out of the door, Twilight had Spike on her back.

"NO, OH MY GOD, I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!" Blu heard,

"That would be Alex. And true enough, not far from them, was Alex, he was a unicorn. Blu ran over to him, "Alex, my good chum?!" he shouted. Alex looked at him, he was brown, with a golden like mane, but his tail was just a yellowish colour.

"OH MY-' he stopped, and stared at Blu, 'Blu, dude?" he spoke.

"Oh my god, Alex, it's nice to meet you again." said Blu.

"Yeah, I was getting really scared- wait, your-" Blu butted in,

"Outside? Yeah, I overcame it." he said.

After around 2 hours of explaining to Alex about Ponyville, and the mane 6, Alex had almost passed out from excitement. "Well, you know I'm a brony, right?" he asked, Blu nodded.

"So?" he said, looking like the answer was obvious, "Look, Alex, which one of them do you fancy?" asked Blu. Alex went a deep shade of purple. Blu couldn't help but stifle a laugh.

"Well, okay, but Twilight can't hear, okay?" he said. Twilight nodded and left the room.

"Okay, coast clear.." said Blu.

"Alright, the one the ponies I fancy is…" he leaned near Blu's face, "Wait, did you fall in love with one yet?" he went back to normal voice.

"Yes, and impregnated her…" Blu said nervously.

Alex looked taken aback, "Which one?" he asked looking a bit furious.

"Rainbow Dash?" he asked, hoping for his face not to get pummelled in.

"Oh, well that's fine, the one I fancy is 'he leaned closer again 'Applejack…" he said, "She's just so sexy, with her southern voice." he said, looking embarrassed.

"Dude, what's with the embarrassment? I mean, I've got a child coming, and I'm still a freaking human!" he yelled slightly. "Yeah, it's just-that and well, over the past month or so, I've developed a thing for Twilight…" he trailed off again.

"dude, you've been in love with AJ for ages, why not stick with her, wait, I don't know how old she is, Twilight!" Blu shouted. Twilight entered the room, looking like she'd just heard the best joke ever.

"Twilight, 2 things, 1-did you just eavesdrop, and 2, how old is Applejack?" Blu said. Twilight looked at Alex, then to Blu, "She's 21." she said. Before she left, Blu and Alex could have sworn they heard her say "But I'm 19."

"What?" said Blu, getting a stare from Alex.

"What?" he asked, giggling. "I'm sure the fourth wall was just broken…" he said.

"Okay, I'm going to see Applejack now, you know, with my horn?" he asked, winking.

'Dirty, dirty Alex…' Blu thought. But before he knew it, his eyes witnessed a flash, and Alex was gone, "Wow, that didn't take him long to learn…" he said, before once again-trailing off.

At Applejack's house

Applejack was getting ready for bed, when all of a sudden, a bright flash appeared in front of her, "Now, what in tar nation is that!?" she moaned, she was really tired.

When she looked back at the flash, which was now a pony, and he was brown. "Hello, Applejack, not long, but-well, I'm a friend of Blu's from another world, long story short-I have a crush on you!" he shouted quietly, before trying to think of somewhere else to teleport to.

"Really?" she said, Alex was really hoping she didn't answer him.

"Y-yes…" he said. Alex wasn't sure if he'd just tossed the only chance he'd had in the bin, but It was worth a try.

"Well, ain't nopony ever spoken such kind words towards me before" she said, smiling,

'WOW' thought Alex, 'She can control her emotions'.

"But, before ya ask me out or do something y'all regret, I'd best tell ya about Luke." she said.

After 10-ish minutes of violence, abuse and rape stories, Alex knew it all.

Library

"Twilight?" said Blu, he'd got the answer he wanted, when he'd wanted to see Celestia.

"Yes?" she said, in a tired out voice,

"Well, can you turn me into a pony now?" he said. It was ok to say the spell now, as Rainbow Dash was asleep in the next room.

"Yes, I can." she said. She stood up, and walked a bit away from him, "Ready" she asked. Blu nodded.

A searing pain shot through his spine, and all of his bones, but hey, his anatomy was being changed. It felt like a living hell. "Oh, GOD!" Blu screamed in pain.

"Almost there-" she said, before collapsing to the ground.

"Twilight, the spell?!" Blu screamed. He looked at her, then his vision went black. He fainted.

The next morning

"Blu?"

"What did you do Twi?"

"It was an accident!" Twilight said, in a panicky tone.

"Twilight!" he shouted, standing up. He looked into a mirror…

What he saw scarred him for life. He saw himself, his human self, but, his skin was furry? He was a dark blue colour, he had the spine, and the skeleton position of a human, but he had hooves, and a tail, which matched his mane. They were a yellow colour, and he had a snout.

He was half pony, half human, a…a… Poman? Huny? Got it, a Hupony! "Guys, I'm a Hupony!" he hissed in anger,

"A what?" Asked Twilight.

"A human-pony" he said. He felt strange.

He could walk properly, but it felt weird, he had no fingers, but stood like a human. "Twilight, finish the spell!" he shouted. Rainbow also joined in,

"Twilight, you cant leave him like that!" she shouted.

"Well, I-I don't know what to do, alright, so just leave me alone so I can figure our how to sort this out." she said sadly.

"Twilight, can't you do the same spell, and finish the whole thing?" asked Blu.

"No, that's a human into pony thing, but your not human anymore…"

Blu drooped his head, "Are you telling me, I'm stuck like this until you figure something out?" he asked.

"Yes, which might be anywhere from 1 to 2 chapters, er, days!" she said.

"Did you just say chapters?" Blu asked.

Twilight responds with "Yeah, too much reading." she said, giving a fake laugh. Blu walked up to the nearest window,

"So, I'm not aloud outside?" he asked.

He thought of the time he'd freaked out, when Alex had pushed him outside fro around 10 seconds. And Georgia, who helped him. Come to think of it, Georgia is a lot like Fluttershy, she usually has a timid personality, and works at a zoo. She must be a pegasister :3.

Anyway, as he was thinking about Georgia, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a green blur went straight into him. A Pegasus? It did come from the sky. "Hey, watch where your-GEORGIA?!" he shouted. Georgia, who was a green Pegasus, but had orange hair and tail. She was in the same condition he was, "Did someone try to make you a pony?" he asked.

"Blu? OMG, I thought I was in hell or something, where the freak are we?!" she panicked.

"Well, you know 'he whispered in her ear, not wanting the ponies to know 'My Little Pony?" he asked, she nodded, then shook her head,

"But, that's just a-" Blu hushed her,

"They don't know!" he yelled.

"Anyway, no, no magic. I was in my room, thinking about getting an I phone, then suddenly I'm in a forest." she said. Twilight and Rainbow were pulling shocked faces,

"Blu, this is?" said Twilight.

"This Twilight, is one of the 2 friends I mentioned when I first met you" he said. Twilight nodded.

Georgia continued, "Well, there was this hut, and I asked Ze- 'she's never been here, she can't say her name' Zebra to make me a pony, but this happened, she used a potion." she said.

Spike was still asleep, woke up at the talking and crashing downstairs. "Twilight!" he shouted. He get out of his cosy bed, and walked downstairs. "Twilight?" he said again, before stopping at the sight of Blu and Georgia. He walked up to Blu, "Dude, what happened?" he asked.

Blu answered, "I am a Hupony, and so is my friend here, Georgia?" he asked looking around. She wasn't there, instead she was in the kitchen.

"Twilight-was it?" she said, 'gotta stop saying things like that, 'You got anything to eat? I've had to fend for myself the last few days, I've eaten nothing but, guh, hay!" she said.

"Of course, what would you like?" she said, trotting over.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a jam sandwich?" she asked. Twilight used her magic to open a cupboard, and get some jam, and some bread. While she making the sandwich, Georgia couldn't help but watch in awe.


	12. Chapter 12: Mac

Blu had remembered something Alex had told him previously, 'Dude, if you go somewhere else, you gotta move on'. He said it when he moved into Blu's neighbourhood.

"Twilight, I know why me and Georgia still look like this." he said.

They said in unison, "What?". Blu walked neared to the kitchen,

"I think it is because he haven't moved on. I think there is still a little bit of me, and you 'looking at Georgia 'that wants to go home, and it can't handle this place.

All of a sudden, Georgia started screaming, and fell over, her body shaping itself. She had reached the point where she had fully moved on.

After she had turned into a pony she said "Wow, the second you said that, I realized a never wanted to go home, the reason I did was because being alone in a forest isn't a nice thing." she said.

Blu haven't completely turned, because he couldn't cope with having a child, but seeing Rainbow sad, made him feel like a useless article. So he'd have to be used to it.

When he said this, eh looked at Twilight, "Hold on, am I just an earth pony?" he said. She nodded,

"Seems like it" she answered.

"Noooo!" he said playfully. How come he had to be normal pony.

FLASH

Alex had appeared, "Hey Blu, and…" he stopped.

'LOL', thought Blu.

"Georgia?" he asked.

Before their conversation started, Blu was screaming in agony, 'God it hurts when your turning!' He thought. He had accepted that he will stay here, with Rainbow Dash, and look after his friends.

After a few hours, he'd gotten used to walking like a pony, with his friends, and Twilight, Spike and Rainbow, who was saying goodbye, and she left to go to her house for a few hours. He left with Georgia and Alex.

"So, you gonna see Applejack now?" Blu asked, cheekily smiling. "Naw, man, she said she ain't looking for a relationship, but-I'll be right back." he said, running back to the library.

"What the hay was that about?" asked Georgia. "Well, he had a crush on AJ, and she doesn't want a relationship, probably because of Luke…" he said.

"Who?" asked Georgia.

WHOLE EXPLANATION, YET AGAIN!

"So you see, now he's developed a thing for Twi, and it's obvious she likes him too." he said

"Well, you know who I like?" asked Georgia,

"Who?" said Blu.

"I like Big Mac" she said, without a hint of embarrassment.

"Huh, okay, shall we go see him?" he asked. She nodded excitedly,

"OMG, YES!" she yelled.

"Okay, but we're gonna have to walk there." Blu said. She looked at the floor,

"Aww, well, it'll be worth it…" she mumbled.

After walking for what seemed like hours, they arrived at the apple farm, Blu knocked on the front door, "AJ, you in?" he said.

She opened the door, "Blu, is that you?" she asked, he nodded.

"Yes, but I'll explain all later, first, my friend here, Georgia wants to ask you something." he said. Georgia walked up to Applejack, "Can I, uh…Can I, um…" she looked at Blu. He gave a reassuring smile, she smiled also, "Can I ask out your brother?" she said, almost sounding like she was going to scream. "Yes, Ah don't see why not, I'm not sayin' he will, or he won't, but go ahead." she said, also sounding reassuring.

Georgia walked up to Big Mac, who was carrying a cart full of apples. "Hey there" she said.

"Eeyup" said Big Mac.

"Er, I was wondering if you wanted to, erm, go out some time?" she asked, she was getting more nervous by the second, now that she could actually ask him out.

The only other time he'd been in a relationship was with Ms Cheerily, and that was forced upon him. Now he had free will.

"Hmmh? Ah dont see wah not." he said, how bad could it be.

"By the way, I mean coltfriend and marefriend type relationship?" she asked.

Again all she heard was "Eeyup". She kissed him on the lips. Away from her, she could hear Applejack and Blu laughing their heads off.

She stopped kissing, and looked at Big Mac who looked like he was in a trance. "Oh..." he said. He'd never actually kissed anypony before.

Blu shouted from across the field, "WELL DONE, BUDDY!" before sniggering, and going back to laughing his head off.

"Oh goodness! AJ, can you excuse me? I have to go bed now" said Blu. He was too tired from laughing at Georgia kissing Big Mac; he'd forgotten what time it was.

"Yeah, you'd best get to bed now, I'll let you know what happens down here in the morn', alright?" she asked.

"Sure, AJ." Replied Blu. As he went into Applejack's house with his brand new pony body [which was still slightly difficult to use] he climbed the stairs with great difficulty, and once he reached the top, he still had to open the door.

"Damn, how am I supposed to open a door with hooves!" he shouted, although quietly because the girls were asleep across the hall. He lifted one of his hooves, and put it against the door knob, he twisted his hoof, and of course since this was a cartoon- nothing made sense. He literally opened the door as he would on Earth.

"Blu?" said Georgia, who had been behind him whilst he figured out how doors work.

"Yes, Georgia?" he said. She moved slightly nearer to him.

"Where can I sleep, tonight?" she said.

"Well, if you want I can sleep downstairs. On the couch, again" He said.

"Oh thank you, Blu!" she squealed. She ran into the room, and Blu closed the door.

"Well, at least she's happy…" he mumbled. Sleeping on the couch wasn't comfortable, but then again it wasn't uncomfortable, it just felt a bit weird. It would get weirder seeing as he was now a pony. He got downstairs, and to him surprise-there was somepony already on the sofa! It wasn't Applejack, or Big Mac, it was a girl-well a mare to be exact.


	13. Chapter 13: Ringer Wings

"No…the fourth wall…" she mumbled. She was a Pegasus, and she had a dark purple fur colour, she also had black hair, with a red stripe in it. She had a cutie mark that resembled a sword piercing a compass. She was sprawled across the sofa, mumbling every now and again about the fourth wall.

"Hello?" said Blu. At this, the mare instantly woke up.

"GUESS AGAIN!" she shouted, but seemingly to her surprise, no-one replied. She looked at Blu, "What? Where am I?" she said, she was starting to panic. "Calm down" said Blu, reassuringly. "No, this isn't right, you're not supposed to be here!" she shouted.

"Hey, take a chill pill" he replied.

She suddenly looked like she'd been punched or something, then came to her senses. "Ah, sorry-my mind does that sometimes" she said.

"Ok, who are you, and why are you in AJ's house." Blu asked. Whoever this pony was-she clearly forgot why she was there.

"Well, my name is Ringer Wings but just call me Ringer. And I came here to find you, I truly am sorry to be the one to tell you this, but you're a story. This is a fiction, written by a guy in the real world" she said quietly.

"No, if this is a story, how come I remember my whole life?" he said. She suddenly exploded, and Blu awoke.

"Oh, you're awake then?" she said, in a nicer tone.

"What the hell-you just exploded!" he shouted.

"No, that's a delusion, I merely teleported out of your mind." She said. She walked over to him and hooved him a tray, with a cookie on it.

"Hmmh? A cookeh?" he said.

"Yes, it's got chocolate in it, which is good for when you've had a nightmare" she said.

"Really" replied Blu. Ringer walked away, and smiled.

"No, silly, but I thought you might be hungry!" she said.

Blu got off the couch "What time is it?" he said.

"You passed out for about 30 seconds actually" she said. Blu realized she could teleport,

"Oh, and aren't you an Alicorn if you can teleport?" asked Blu.

"Yes, clever boy" she said, was she teasing him?

'Great, first my friends get powers, now I have someone with the ability of a Pegasus, and a Unicorn.' He thought. "So, was that whole being in a story thing true?" he said, if it was true, then surely the writer could make everything better.

"Huh, oh no. That was a joke, it was too funny to resist." she said. Blu got off the couch. He walked over to a window,

"Well, does AJ know you're here?" Blu asked. Ringer looked at him, but he wasn't looking at her.

"No, only you do, and I can read your mind, you're wondering what my cutie mark is supposed to be.

"Yes, what does it mean?" he asked, he really was curious.

"Well, the compass shows I'm good with direction and I know where I'm going. And the sword, I think you get the idea…" she mumbled off.

'Had she killed? Oh no…' thought Blu, for she could read his mind. He looked at her; she was looking at the floor.

She nodded. "Yes, I have, but don't tell anypony will you?" she asked.

"Wait, no-one knows you've killed before?" asked Blu. Ringer moved closer to the couch, and sat down

"No, and you really can't tell Fluttershy, for she will probably kill herself" she said.

"HEY! Don't talk like that!" shouted Blu. At this point, he heard a running noise, "Crap, AJ, hide or do something!" he whispered loudly.

"Why, just say I'm a friend or something." She answered. Blu looked at the door, waiting for Applejack,

"Good point" he said.

"Blu, ya ok in here?" said Applejack, bursting through the door.

"Yeah, Applejack, I'm fine" he said.

Applejack looked at Ringer, "Who's this?" she said.

Ringer looked at Applejack "Well, howdy, I'm Ringer, and you are?" she said, she looked at Blu and winked. 'Pegasister?" he thought.

He heard the voice of Ringer in his mind, 'Yesh, Brony!' she thought in his mind.

"Oh, well, Ah think y'all should go to sleep now-", she was cut off when there was a knocking at the door downstairs, Blu heard crying. Then a shout.

"Oh, Blu, you need to come, NOW! Alex is in trouble!" said a familiar voice, 'twas Fluttershy.

Blu, Ringer and Applejack ran downstairs; Applejack opened the door, "What's the matter, Fluttershy?" she asked. Fluttershy was crying, badly,

"It's Alex, he went to see Twilight, and made a joke-but she took it in offense…" she could no longer talk.

"Oh no, Applejack, you coming?" said Blu. Applejack looked at Fluttershy,

"Why wouldn't Ah, somepony is in trouble!" she shouted.

The three mares and Blu raced towards the library, 'What had happened?' thought Blu. Whatever it was, it did not sound good with Fluttershy crying like that. The library came into view; there were tens of ponies around it, looking either sad or confused. "Move!" shouted Blu, to gain entrance to the library.

What Blu saw was awful, devastating. This would haunt him until his end. For, on the floor, in the middle of the library, was Alex. He had a small pool of blood next to his head. He was presumably dead.

"Twilight?!" shouted Blu. Spike ran up to him, from a cupboard he'd been leaning against, shedding tears.

"She ran into the Forest!" he shouted, "It- it was an accident, he scared her!" he said.

'Oh my god, spike was really scared!' thought Blu. "Ringer, stay here, I want you to get some hospital staff or something!" he said.

"Sure thing, Blu" she said.

"Spike, you come with me, and Applejack comfort Fluttershy!" he shouted. "Spike, if you want you can hop on my back?" said Blu, slightly cheering the baby dragon up. Spike jumped on Blu's back,

"Thank you" said Spike.

So with that, Blu quickly whispered "Dear god, you'd better be ok, Alex".


	14. Chapter 14: Turn For The Worse

Spike and Blu left the library. Blu asked spike which way Twilight went. But he didn't know. They walked for ages, until…

"Twilight?" said Blu, quietly.

Twilight rubbed her eyes, then turned around and looked at Blu, "Blu! Oh, erm…" she started crying again.

"Twilight, did you hurt Alex?" asked Blu. He looked at Spike for an explanation.

"Alex ran through the door, and Twilight was going to sleep writing a letter…" he started. He was starting to cry, but held it back. "…And then he made a joke, and Twilight panicked and…and…" he stopped.

Blu neared Twilight, "Twilight, what did you do? How did he… you know?" he asked. Twilight stopped crying,

"I… it wasn't me, I just hit him with a book…" she mumbled.

"What?" said Blu, "Then who hurt- NO? It couldn't be?!" shouted Blu.

"Yes, it was, I don't know how or why, but he broke out of Celestia's prison, and the last time we saw him, he swore he'd kill the mane six!" she said.

"LUKE!" shouted Blu.

If Luke was back, then the mane six would need all the help they could get!

"Twilight, we got to get the others!" shouted Blu.

"But, if Discord and Luke are both free, then we can't stop them!" she said.

"No Twilight, we have each other, and we can get through this, we'll get Discord and Luke punished if they do anything!" he said.

"We can't…" mumbled Twilight.

"Twilight, if you won't help me, I'll have to save them on my own.

He started to rush away until Twilight used her magic to grab him. "Twilight?" he said, "What are you doing?" he said. Blu looked at Twilight, her eyes weren't normal-they were a yellow and black colour.

"Twilight!" shouted Spike. He jumped at Twilight, making her release grip of Blu. He looked at Spike, and nodded. He ran off to hear Spike screaming, and then he stopped instantly. Blu turned around, and spike was on the floor, DEAD!

"NOO!" shouted Blu. Twilight then spoke, but it was not her voice, it was a male voice that belonged to someone else,

"Human, I will kill each and every one of these stupid six ponies, starting with this one!" she said. Suddenly Twilight started to panic, her eyes returned to normal, and she screamed. Her ears started to bleed, and Blu ran over to her but it was too late.

"Oh god, he really is gonna kill them all!" said Blu. With Twilight and Spike dead, he managed to put them on his back, and he saw Fluttershy's cottage nearby. "Fluttershy!" he shouted, he hoped she was home. He shouted again, this time Fluttershy came running out.

"Blu!" she shouted. She ran up to him, and he gently put Twilight on the ground.

Fluttershy came to the realization that her good friend was dead. She suddenly shifted back, and noticed that Spike, a baby dragon, was also dead. "Oh, dear Celestia!" she screamed. She then turned and her lunch soon got to the floor. She vomited, and then Applejack came out.

"Blu-", she looked at the bodies. Then she did the same as Fluttershy."Oh my!" she said.

Ringer also came out of the house. "Blu, this wasn't Luke, you know that?" she said.

Blu looked at her. "ARE YOU CRAZY!?" he said, really, who else could it be? Blu walked up to Applejack, "What does she mean, AJ?" he said.

Applejack looked up to him with a dark look in her eyes. "Discord, he made a deal with Luke, they both want to kill us, but we didn't think they'd ever do it, they weren't serious enough…" she said.

"So, Luke is part of something bigger?" asked Blu. She nodded. Blu told Fluttershy and Applejack to go back inside the house, and he and Ringer would bury the bodies.

Later, after the short funerals, Blu and Applejack had a conversation where she told him about the last time Discord had been there. "Well, we'd better gather the others, and tell the Princess" said Blu, Applejack agreed.

"Fluttershy, I would like you to stay here, and Ringer will get the others with Applejack. I will stay here with you in case Discord tries to take control of you" he said.

Fluttershy was laid on the couch, covered with blankets. "Th-th-thank you…" she mumbled.

"Poor Rainbow, wait-RAINBOW!" he said.

"Blu, I'm sure she'll be OK, you'll take care of her, right?" she said.

"Yes Fluttershy, I will never let anything happen to her" he said. At this moment, Applejack and the other three including Rainbow Dash walked through the door.

"BLU!" shouted Rainbow, she burst into tears, and hugged him. Blu also started crying,

"It's okay, it's okay, we'll stop this!" he whispered.

With Twilight dead, Luke and Discord have reached one sixth of their goal. No-one talked to each other for a while. Now, everypony in the cottage included; Blu, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Ringer, Georgia, Pinkie and Big Mac.

"Georgia, I want you to go to Applejack's house, and stay there, me and the others will figure this out." said Blu. Georgia had left, followed by Big Mac to keep her company. "Applejack, we should get the princess" said Blu.

"Yeah, but how'd 'we do that?" she answered, "Spike was our only way of talkin' to her" she finished.

Suddenly, there was a crashing noise outside. "W-w-what was that?" said Fluttershy in a very quiet voice. Blu walked up to one of the windows, and outside, were…

"Zombies?" Blu questioned. Outside there were dead ponies walking around.

"Luke's faveroute thing?!" screamed Rarity.

"It must have affected everypony who was outside…" said Blu. Applejack looked outside,

"We gotta help the others!" she screamed. Blu felt tears in his eyes. If he hadn't of come here, maybe Luke and Discord hadn't of escaped. Maybe they'd both still be contained. Maybe Twilight, Spike and every other pony would still be alive.

Blu sat on the floor in his pony body, Applejack and Rainbow joined him. "I-I'm sorry" he whispered. "If I didn't come here, maybe everyone would still be alive!" he said. Applejack knocked some sense into him by hitting him across the face,

"Now don't speak like that!" she screamed.

"Blu' joined Ringer' It's not your fault Discord is free, well, he got free due to a space rift you caused coming here, but it wasn't your choice to come here…" she said.

"Well, Twilight's dead, and we have no magic, so we're all stuck here, forever!" shouted Blu. Rarity's head looked up,

"No!" she said. "We have me" she said. Blu looked at her,

"Do you think you have enough energy to transport us all to the hospital?" he said. Rarity suddenly looked sad,

"Yes, but I don't know much of teleportation spells…" she said.

"Hold on, Twilight was possessed right?" said Ringer, coming on to something.

"Yes, why?" replied Blu. Ringer looked exited, "Well, to be possessed, she must have given up?" she asked. Blu looked happy now as well.

"Yes, she said she couldn't do anything!" he said.

"That's it, all of you just have to not give up!" said ringer. Rarity spoke up,

"Well, who wants to go first, I mean I might as well try." Ringer spoke too,

"And I'm an Alicorn!" she said.

Suddenly, Blu disappeared. "Ringer!" he shouted, but to his surprise, he was inside the hospital, and he remembered Ringers power to be in his mind. 'It's safe, Ringer' he thought.

Just at that moment, Fluttershy appeared.

"What!?" she screamed. Blu rushed to her,

"Fluttershy, Shh! We're in the hospital, we're safe" he said. At this, Fluttershy settled immediately. A few moments later, after the rest of them had been teleported, Blu remembered Alex. "Ringer, wouldn't Alex be here?" he said.

Ringer looked at him. "I'm so sorry, Blu, but when he arrived at the hospital, he wasn't breathing, he didn't make it" she said.

"Oh. Wait, Georgia!" he said quietly. Ringer looked through the front door to see loads of mares and stallions outside, zombified.

"I'm sorry Blu, but there is no way of knowing if they are ok. I mean, what if they were still outside when that flash happened?" she said.

"Yeah, but…" Blu started, but that was true, what if they had been outside?

"Well, for the time being, assume they are alive, ok?" said Rainbow Dash, "I've had enough of arguing if everything is gonna be ok, everything is not ok, but just imagine it is. Like earlier, just don't give up." She finished. Blu was shocked at this, for pretty much the first time since the "Sleepover", Blu hadn't really talked to Rainbow Dash, and he felt a bit sorry for that.

"Wow Rainbow, that's what I was thinking" said Blu; he'd had enough of assuming the best. He'd seen Twilight die, and Spike. A poor baby dragon, dead.

"But it could be worse…" she answered, "I mean, what if you or me… you know?" she said. Blu finished the sentence for her,

"Die?" he said, Rainbow nodded.

"Yeah, well I don't think I'm gonna let that happen" he said with confidence.

Rainbow hugged Blu again, and kissed him on the cheek. "Hey?" said Blu "Where is everypony?" he said. Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy and Applejack had disappeared by this point. "Ringer?" he said. Ringer looked around,

"Well, Fluttershy is in the next room" she said. Ringer, Blu and Rainbow walked into a lounge type area.


	15. Chapter 15: Got a Bad Feeling

Blu saw Fluttershy, and sat next to her. "Fluttershy, you need to brave" said Blu, "I know you're the weakest of the six…five of you, but you can be strong when you need to" he said. Fluttershy looked up, and she was no longer crying, in fact, she didn't have her eyes, "Possessed!" shouted Blu. He backed up from her. "Fluttershy, I know you've given up, but be strong. At this point applejack ran into the room.

"Aww, not her…" she cried with sympathy.

"Human, I will kill you!" she said.

"Please Fluttershy, listen to me, if there is any of you left in there, fight against him!" he said.

"Ha-ha, you think this puny, timid, stupid little Pegasus can fight me?" the voice said.

"YES! I think she will defeat you, because I know she can! C'mon Fluttershy, you can do it!" he shouted.

Applejack joined in, "Yeah, Fluttershy, you can get rid of him, I just know ya can!" she said. Fluttershy's eyes flashed her normal colour.

"It's working!" screamed Applejack.

"Fluttershy?" said Blu. "B-Blu' it was her voice again, her ears started to bleed, like Twilight.

"No, this can't be happening!" the male voice screamed.

"H-h-help… me!" she screamed. She was dying.

Rainbow also decided to say something, "Please, Fluttershy!" she said. Fluttershy's eyes flashing again.

"Get out!" she cried. She fell to the floor, and screamed, hitting her head, "Arrgh!" she screamed. "HUH!" she screamed, before becoming quiet.

"Fluttershy?" said Blu, he ran over to her, and picked her up slightly. "Oh, thank Celestia, she's alive, she did it!" he said. Ringer was silent this whole time,

"She's unconscious, yes?" she asked, Blu nodded.

"Guys?!" screamed Pinkie, "The zombie-thingies are smashing the glass!"

"What?!" said Blu, he looked at the front door, "If they do smash through, isn't there a-", he said, before getting cut off by a siren, everything started locking.

"Yes, security system…" said Rainbow. They were trapped in the lounge, and Rarity was on her own somewhere. SMASH, the zombies broke through the glass.

Blu noticed a vent above them and maybe that could escape that way.

"Rainbow, think you can fly up to that vent?" he asked her. Rainbow used her wings to fly up,

"You got it, honey, if I can call you that?" she asked. Blu looked like he was laughing,

"Rainbow, we slept together, it is acceptable to call me whatever you want, darling" he said.

Ringer looked at them in disbelief. "Hello? You don't have time for this, love-birds, c'mon, into the vent." She said. Rainbow opened the vent, and flew back down; she lifted up Applejack and helped her into the vent.

"Quickly!" said Blu. "Rainbow, Ringer next- Ringer?" he said. Ringer had used teleportation powers to get in the vent. "Oh" he said.

The zombies were coming closer, and climbing over the desks to get to them.

One of them appeared behind pinkie. "Pinkie!" screamed Blu, "Rainbow, get Fluttershy!" he shouted. Pinkie had been bitten on the neck by a zombie, when Blu saw which zombie, he ran like hell, it was Big Mac, and Georgia was near him, both dead.

"RD!" he shouted, and she helped him up. Pinkie had already turned.

"Damnit, now there's what? Me, you, AJ, Ringer and Fluttershy." He said. Ringer looked at the bottom of the vent,

"Don't forget Rarity…" she mumbled. Blu yelled

"No! We have to help her!" he screamed. He tried to get out, but Applejack stopped,

"Are y'all crazy?" she said

"Sorry…" said Blu. "Ringer could you teleport Rarity here?" said Blu. Ringer looked at him,

"No, not unless I know where she is" she said. Blu hit the wall, well, the side of the vent.

"What about if I find her?" he said. Applejack hit him again

"No, there ah too many of 'em. I'll go with ya" she said.

Ringer looked at them, "Really? You're both stupid!" she said, "But worth a try…" she said.

"Blu?" Ringer said. He looked at her.

"Yes?" What is it?" he answered.

She stopped in thought for a few seconds, "What if I got us to Canterlot, to see the princess, like you said earlier?" she continued.

"That's genius!" he shouted, "Get Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash there, and stay here, so you know where me, AJ and Rarity are, ok?" he said.

Ringer nodded.

Ringer had teleported Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy. "As far as I can see, there is no problem" she said. "How can you- oh, mind powers…" answered Blu. Applejack remained,

"Blu, let's go an' find Rarity now" she said. The zombies were still down in the lounge trying to eat them.

Ringer teleported above the zombies, she could fly, so they couldn't get to her, well-the ones that didn't have wings.

"Applejack? C'mon!" Blu whispered. She obeyed, and they left. "So, Applejack, I have a few questions for you" Blu said.

Applejack looked at him in the darkness, and asked "What happened to the power?"

Blu looked at the broken lamp above him. "I don't know, and question time, what is with the quick transition of mood in Ponyville?" he said.

Applejack just remained there, staring at him.

"What?" she said. Blu stopped, and walked back to Applejack,

"You know, when all the ponies continued to scream, run, spike himself attacked me, then he was really sorry later?" he asked again. Applejack just looked at him,

"Ah don't know, sugarcube, ah guess it's just the shock of seein' a human again…" she mumbled. "Blu, look!" she whispered.

Rarity was walking down the same hallway, talking to herself.

"Rarity!" said Applejack. Rarity looked at her, "Oh, hello darlings, I was just wondering where you'd all gone?" she asked.

"Rarity, zombies!" shouted Blu. It was too late, the zombies at jumped at her, and trying to bite her.

"RUN!" she screamed. Blu ran forwards, but Rarity used her powers to block the corridor, "RUN!" she screamed once more.

Blu and Applejack ran away, hearing Rarity's screams and cries. When they got to the lounge, Ringer was waiting. "Now, Ringer!" shouted Blu, Ringer looked at him,

"Rarity?"

"Dead!"

And instantly, the three of them disappeared, and reappeared inside the Castle in Canterlot.

Stood right in front of him, were Princess Celestia and Princess Luna.

"Luna?" said Blu. Luna looked at him,

"Strange human, no-one has yet mentioned me in front of you, have they?" she asked.

Blu stared at her. "No, but I saw you a few days ago, at the party, and since then, it's like I know something about you…" he said.

"Hmmh…" said Celestia.

"What is it? Asked Blu. Celestia walked up to him,

"Blu, is it, my sister Luna has been to your world before, hence I am not surprised you know of her, you might of seen her once or twice" she said.

"Something's wrong..." he said after getting a strange feeling. He stumbled over to a pillar, and a large silhouette appeared, it looked like a mix of animals. suddenly, Applejack and Ringer keeled over.

Fluttershy disappeared and the Princesses seemed to freeze in place. Everything went dark and Rainbow Dash started running towards him. he couldn't hear her. He felt himself painfully collapsing and closing his eyes.

Suddenly Blu woke up.

Right, now since this is the end of part 1, part 2 will be out when I finish it. Part 2 will contain more shocks, and message me on Skype if you want to be part of my new epic series.


End file.
